


Anchored

by Catolyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He always knew M worried about him when she sent him out on missions. That of all the 00 agents he was the one with the least to eventually pull him back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff ficlet. Possibly the fluffiest thing in creation. Most absolutely the fluffiest thing I've written.
> 
> I totally ship these three like crazy and wish there were more fic of them.
> 
> Rating for implied sexy times.

He always knew M worried about him when she sent him out on missions. That of all the 00 agents he was the one with the least to eventually pull him back. He was fairly certain that M had some note in his file to that effect (meddling old bat) for Mallory. But that was then.

Now he unlocks the door to his flat after a long and distressingly boring mission. Observe, infiltrate, sow dissention, and vanish. For a change it had all gone to plan and he wasn’t half dead from being shot, stabbed, beaten, or tortured. Assuming one didn’t consider mind numbing boredom a form of torture, or airline food for that matter.

He sheds clothing carelessly as he crosses the flat on his way to the bedroom. Slipping in the room silently he stops and stares. Two heads of tousled curls lie on his pillows. Eve is sprawled on her back in the large bed, arms over her head and skin dark against the cream sheets. Q (‘It’s Benjamin, please, I do have a name you know.’) is curled on his side facing her, one long finely boned leg thrown over hers, his arm draped around her waist.

Something in his chest uncurls as he slips into bed beside Eve. “Budge over.” he says, nudging her toward the middle of the bed. She stirs enough to turn on her side and wriggle toward Benjamin, giving him enough room to lay down behind her. He reaches over her body to touch the other man, a brush of fingers against fingers before their hands entwine. They are here, in touching distance, and he feels the last of the subtle tension from the mission leave his body. 

He falls asleep curled around Eve, his hand clasped with Benjamin’s. Sometime in the early hours of the morning a fleeting touch will become insistent and everything will become hungry mouths, heated sweat slicked skin, and a wash of sensation. For now though, he is anchored in the knowledge he is where he will always fight to return to.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> All mistakes are my own since I lack a beta.


End file.
